


Experience Needed

by Stafngrimr793



Series: Stories from Stafngrimr [2]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stafngrimr793/pseuds/Stafngrimr793
Summary: This is the foreword to what is shaping up as a novella.The Foreword is about Stafngrimr, the erstwhile author of the stories.The novella is about Lasdain Artisson, who is Chosen by the Companion Daphne, at age 62 in early Fall 1450 AF.I think his story will meld with that of K'Pooska and B'Foosla, 2 Change-cats who become bonded to a human lad who is Chosen at age 13. I am thinking that the three of them will need a mentor, and Lasdain is shaping up to be that person.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> The Valdemar setting is the property of Mercedes Lackey and is used without express permission, but under Creative Commons License as explained by her over time.
> 
> This work is a piece of derivative fan fiction and not for publication beyond this forum.
> 
> I sent the above disclaimer to her, and got the nod.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Stafngrimr, an elderly retired City Watchman who lives with his grandchildren in a Barony south of Haven. These are the stories of people and beings he knew or knew of.
> 
> Stafngrimr starts writing just after Midwinter in 1467 AF.
> 
> (Original 19 JAN 19, edit 03 AUG 19)

          Tis good to be sitting by a hearth-fire this time of year, old bones take well to the warmth.  
  
          My twice great grandchildren are off to their beds, along with the other family members. I seem to write best after the day is done and the life sounds around me are those of contented dreaming. Even the boy assigned to watch over my needs is curled up by the fire, dreaming his dreams.  
  
          I am content in the face of my six score and eleven years. The family has grown, has wealth to their needs, and a Good Name in the Barony.  
  
          I am keeping a promise to my youngest great granddaughter, to write down the tales of the people and beings with whom I had dealings. She wants their tales, to get to know them as people, regardless of specie.   
  
          She is studying to be a Chronicler and Archivist, undertaking her Journeyman years with Charle Gannsson, the Baronial Historian, and I am her Master Work, I suppose, and the promise was the only Midwinter gift she wanted.  
  
          I always paid rapt attention to Heralds, Bards, Minstrels, Healers, artisans, soldiers, tradesmen, merchants, and other folk with stories as I plied my trade as a Watchman for fifty years. I had hoped one day to be a Tale Teller in the tradition of my people.  
  
          It has been a long road since I took my first breath in the year 1346 by Valdemaran reckoning, thirty years before the day Selenay was made Queen of Valdemar by the death of King Sendar. I was a soldier in Hardorn that day, on the border with Karse. We dealt with Tedrel scum for three months after Valdemar broke them.  
  
          My parents named me after my mother’s father, in hopes, I think, of their wedding being accepted by the family.   
  
          I was twenty when I left my clan, which has lands on the western shore of Ishkish Bay in the north of Tolmassar. I have never looked back, though I do wonder sometimes how my kinfolk are faring. My parents and siblings were dead when I left, and my uncle was glad to be rid of me.  
  
          I was thirty when I first set foot in Hardorn, and forty when I entered Valdemar on the East Trade Road, when Ancar the Mad was a child. I celebrated my forty-first Midwinter as a member of the City Watch in Haven. The watch house Captain who hired me liked that I was a bit “exotic,” and experienced, as his ward had many inns where foreign merchants stayed. He also did believe I was as old as I was. By some bit of luck, or the god's curse, I have seemingly aged just 1 year for every 3 I have lived since gaining my full growth as a man.  
  
          I was wed at Midsummer of my forty-fifth year. My bride was twenty. Netty and I had 2 daughters and 3 sons together, saw them grown, wed and with children of their own.  
  
          She went quietly in her sleep one night a year after the 1st great grandchildren were born.  
  
          I believe she was Called, as her religion taught, to move on to a Next Life and give others the benefit of her love and wisdom as she grew into being that new person. One score and thirteen years this next Spring Turning it has been since she went.   
  
          I have decided to write these stories as the people in them would speak, as I have read their words in Watch reports, in the Guard and Court archives, and as I have heard their words when I got to meet and speak with them. I have long had a talent for getting into people’s heads, thinking like they do. It was a skill that was useful in the Watch, keeping the city folk safe in Haven.  
  
          I may write an afterword, should the stories become complete before I, too, am Called.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we meet Lasdain Artisson and see him Chosen by Daphne who is a 40 year old Companion, who has never Chosen before.

         The afternoon sun felt good, warming his aching joints and amplifying the effect of the wine he'd been drinking. With the armory well managed by his niece and nephew, Lasdain felt fully happy playing the part of the aged, slightly dotty, detached owner.

          His slide into a deep drowse was interrupted by a sound like bells ringing against the cobblestones of the square in front of the tavern.

          He opened his eyes. A beautiful white horse, fully caparisoned in blue and silver tack was almost dancing across the square. The ringing sound came from its hooves, and bells on its bridle.

          "Hmmm, a Companion without a Herald. Does not look frantic, must be searching, but is close to its goal." he thought, "It has been a long time since one of our folk was Chosen."

        He sat up straight and watched the creature as it wandered about looking for someone. It wound its way carefully without pause, through the people in the square that had stopped what they were doing to watch in wonder.

Lasdain tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as it seemed to be coming towards him.

          The mare came up to the table where he was sitting and curvetted before touching her nose to his knee.

          : _I choose you Lasdain_.: a warm, soprano voice resounded in his head.

          It was though he'd had a bucket of ice melt water thrown over him. "M’Lady!?"

          : _I choose you_.: She replied.

          “Are you sure? I am quite a bit old for this.” Lasdain knew no amount of wine would bring a waking dream like this.

          : _I am sure_.: She replied. : _I am Daphne, your Companion, come to take you to Haven_.:

          “Well M’Lady, I will have to say this is quite a surprise.” He paused a moment. “Do we have time for me to tie up some loose ends here?”

          : _We can leave in the morning, or the day after, but no longer_.: she replied. : _No more argument than that? You show an amazing level of acceptance_.:

          He reached out and rubbed her muzzle. Daphne leaned into his fingers and slid her head so they reached her ears. “Do I really have a choice, when Chosen?”

          : _Neither of us do_.: Her eyes closed, and she almost seemed to purr under his fingers.

          A crowd had formed, representing the generations of townsfolk who had come to depend upon his armory and its supply chain for their livelihood over the past four decades.

          Lasdain stood, his arm over Daphne’s neck; “Friends, neighbors, it looks as though I will be leaving for Haven. This is Daphne, a Companion. She seems quite certain that I, in the later years of my life, must needs become a Herald.”

          “Begging yer pardon Master Lasdain,” a large, brown clad man at the front of the crowd spoke, “but, ain't ye a bit long in the tooth to go off like this?”

          Lasdain laughed, “Yes, Alderman Osman, I believe you are right, three score and two is old to go off on such an adventure. But, the Companion seems convinced that I am her man.”

          He raised his voice and addressed the crowd. “I will be formally turning over the armory and the related businesses to Æschin and Mikal. You all know they have been managing everything for me these past six years and have worked for me since they were old enough to apprentice. Davin Osmansson and Rose Tomasdottir will continue to supervise the workshops.”

          Lasdain paused, “I will check when I get to Haven, how I can also give part ownership of the profits to the town.”

          Osman waved for those around him to keep still, “Aye, Æschin and Mikal, they are good, solid folk, as are Davin and Rose. I remember when the four of them were little, catching tadpoles in the stock pond by my stable, thick as thieves they were, almost from birth.”

          “Plus,” said Lasdain to Osman, “Æschin and Mikal are my heirs.”

          Raising his voice again, “You all know my wife and I never had children of our own, just tried spoiling my sister’s. Neilla loved those two like they were our own, was fond of Davin and Rose, too.”

          Lasdain could see that most in the crowd were nodding in agreement. The few that weren't, had not enough influence to make trouble, especially if he could get a writ from the Law Courts in Haven.

          Lasdain decided to try silent speech with his Companion. : _Daphne, can you hear me?_ :

          : _Yes, silly_.: she replied, : _even if you had no Mindspeech ability_.:

          He decided to let that tidbit go by for now.

          : _Good, should be able to hammer things out so we can get a start in the morning_.: He paused. : _I am going to ask Osman to make you comfortable in his stable. We have had Companions stay before with him while on circuit, while the Heralds stayed at Toma’s inn. Are there any particular needs you have?_ :

          Daphne sent him great feelings of happiness, and a few particulars of her needs. He waved for Osman to come forward. The hostler made no move to take her halter.

          “Osman, Daphne has agreed to go with you.” He caressed her neck and related the particulars to him, then sat down.

          “I will let Æschin and Mikal know what is happening. Please, make up a travel pack with trail foods, a couple of water skins, and the other necessities, it’s about a 5 day ride and I would like to leave in the morning. I thought I gave up this sort of travel for good over 40 years ago when I got out of the Guard.”

          “Daphne, please go with Alderman Osman, he will see to your needs.” He waited for a feeling of agreement from her. “Neighbors, please, go on about your business.”

          Lasdain finished the glass of wine, which he had almost forgotten, as the crowd dispersed. Very glad for his walking stick, he levered himself out of the chair and stood.

          He, as did many others, watched Daphne follow Osman, who looked to be talking to her as they walked to the stable. He shook his head, sighed and walked in the other direction.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain lets his heirs know he has been Chosen.

          A quarter candlemark later he was walking up the stairs to the office door. As he’d hoped, his heirs were at their desks, finishing up the day’s accounts.

          “Uncle Lasdain,” the pale, dark haired young woman at the right hand desk smiled at him, “Did not expect you until another bottle’s worth of wine had gone missing.”

          “You know me too well, my girl.” He smiled back at her.

          “Uncle,” the dark faced, blond young man at the other desk spoke up, “a Companion came for you?”

          Lasdain once again marveled at Mikal’s ability to know what was going on in the village, even though it seemed impossible.

          “I’m beginning to wonder nephew, why you were not Chosen.”

          “Likely because I’m too bound up in the good of my village and not all of Valdemar.”

          Lasdain laughed…wondering if that were indeed the reason. He had long wondered why the Heralds seemed so attentive to the good of the Kingdom, and not so much to family, friends and local community.

          “Well, you can concentrate on that more, as I did indeed get Chosen.” His face drooped into a more serious mien. “Æschin, Mikal, the armory and all my other real property is yours. Once I get to Haven, will do what I need to make that official. I also want to turn over part ownership of the Armory’s revenues to the town, but assure that the two of you, Davin and Rose are in charge. Also, if your children, or others you train prove suited to the work, they get the responsibility and authority. I think the council will see it my way, as I've not seen anyone these last twenty – twenty-five years who can do better than me, and now, you. I will draw up the papers so you each get forty shares and the town gets twenty.”

          “Uncle, can this be real!?” asked Æschin, who was looking quite dazed. “Chosen…?”

          “Yes, it is my dear.” He replied, smiling inside that she was more concerned with him than in soon becoming one of the two wealthiest individuals in town, “Have asked Osman to see to Daphne; asked him to pack me a travel bag so we can leave for Haven in the morning.”

          “A farewell dinner at Toma’s then Uncle?” Mikal asked, waiting for his uncle’s acknowledgement, “I’ll pass word to Davin and Rose.”

          “A good idea, I can sleep there. With you two as overall managers, Davin and Rose in the workshops, I have no worries.” He tossed a ring of keys on Mikal’s desk. “There you go, all the keys to the _Kingdom_.”

          Mikal put his hand over the keys, “This makes it all too real, Uncle.”

          “In the library at the house, second bookshelf to the left of the fireplace, top shelf, there is a hand-span thick book bound in cold drake skin. It contains all my personal accounts, plus a map and index to my hidden stores and treasure. In the cupboard of the water closet by my bedroom, you will find a little gray book of poetry, it is the cypher to read the big book. In the kitchen, at the bottom of the cold sink where we put the milk jars, you will find a sheet of copper. On it is inscribed the key to the cypher; will likely need a thorough cleaning.”

          “I have seen that big book, Uncle,” said Æschin, “always wondered what secrets it kept, as the title you have inked on the back is _Fragments_. I thought it might be poetry, which you know doesn't much interest me.”

          He laughed, “It is written in poetry. Give us a hug my dears, then I’m going to the house and put together a few essentials I want. I will let Mrs. Mallan know I’m leaving and ask her to keep the children entertained while we adults are at dinner. Æschin, you take care of letting your mother and the rest of the family know, make my apologies?”

          She nodded, “Will do, Uncle, I know how you hate long goodbyes.”

          He paused and looked over his shoulder as he left the building, “Thank you both for not saying I am too old for this.”

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain says a farewell, packs for the road and says other goodbyes.

        Lasdain stopped on the street, looking at the armory, which had been his life’s work, and his wife’s, for a few moments, then walked on.

        Next stop was the little burying ground between the armory and his house. He knelt on the new-mown grass in front of a plain gray stone marker;

 

Neilla Gensdottir

Artificer, Wife, Friend

She saw 58 Summers

 

        He brushed a few wisps of grass off the top and closed his eyes, “Well my gal, off on a new chapter. We built something good here. Æschin and Mikal will take care of it well, with the help of Davin, Rose and the workers. Watch over them, and think of me kindly, have missed you terribly the past three years. I bid you farewell, again, and I will return one day to lie beside you.”

        He got to his feet, “Arrf, that distance gets longer and longer with every passing day.” He patted the top of the stone and then walked to the house.

        He yelled as he entered the front door, “Mrs. Mallan, come to the front hall for a moment!”

        As the housekeeper approached, Lasdain smiled at the memory of the first time he saw her, back when they were both in the Guard.

        She was sergeant of the squad to which he was assigned. She took an awkward, gangly sixteen year old under her wing, made a good soldier out of him. They kept in touch after he finished his 4 year enlistment, and he was glad to have her join his household after she retired. He always wondered how she aged so little, one would never know she had seen eighty summers.

        “Mrs. Mallan, Ahnna, I am…”

        “Off to Haven in the morning atop a Companion. Osman sent a boy with a message.” She shook her head, “You’ll do fine rookie. I suppose you’ll want me to look after the children while you have dinner with their parents?”

        “Sarge, you always knew what I was thinking before I did. I know, small mind, easy to read.” He replied with a smile, “Have Amil come up and help you entertain the children. I need to go upstairs and pack a few things. Bring Janna and Alden here to say goodbye when you hear me come down. We shall have Alden run over and fetch Amil, and Mikal’s boys, after that.”

        “Osman’s lad Ivar has already run down to Mikal’s house.”

        “Ahead of me again Sarge.” He laughed, “Upstairs to pack then, I should not be too long.”

         It did not take him long to choose a couple changes of clothing, an extra pair of boots and stuff them in a bag along with the books he’d been reading. He looked around the bedroom, took a small portrait of Neilla off the wall and folded it into a shirt and placed it in the pack. Out of the drawer in the bedside table, he took a fat coin purse and tucked that in his belt pouch.

        “Good bye house, watch over my family and friends.” He felt a sensation as if the house was saying : _Yes, I will_.:

        At the base of the stairs, Mrs. Mallan waited with his grandniece and grandnephew. They were almost old enough to start working a little as apprentices. He fought down an impulse to tell their mother.

        He put down the pack and knelt before them. “Janna, Alden, I have to go in the morning. The road I need to take is on the other side of town…”

        : _Beloved, I’m out front and think the children will understand better if they see me_.:

        “Daphne, my Companion, has come to meet you.” He hugged them before standing. “Let us not, keep her waiting.”

        He slung the pack over his shoulder, took up his cane and led them out the door.

        “Can we touch her, Uncle?” the children asked at the same time.

        Daphne tossed her head as if saying yes, which she was. The children ran to her as she lowered her head so they could hug her neck and pet her nose.

        “Uncle, uncle…!” three young boys ran up to Daphne and stopped. Lasdain could see Amil limping in their wake, still a furlong down the road. He nodded to them, and they joined their cousins petting and fussing over the Companion.

        “Stafin, Ernol, Phalde…” They looked at him, “I am going to Haven. You stay here at the big house. Mrs. Mallan and Amil will feed you supper, tell you stories and bed you down while your parents and I have dinner at Toma’s.”

        Lasdain looked past them to the armory, his niece and nephew were watching from the porch in front of the office. Davin, Rose and all the workers were watching from the gate to the yard in front of the armory buildings. A sense of completion came over him; that it was good for him to leave.

        He gave the children a half candlemark to fuss over Daphne, which included picking apples from the trees in the side yard to give her.

        “Give your old uncle a hug children,” he knelt so they could do so, “I need to go to Toma’s and get a room for the night.”

        He held them tight for a moment, was glad that Mrs. Mallan gave him a hand up.

        “Will we see you again, Uncle?” Janna asked.

        “I think so, but no promises.”

        “If and when you can, Uncle,” replied Alden.

        “You are both too wise for your years.” He tousled their hair, “Fare thee well, until we meet again. The five of you, go in now with Mrs. Mallan.”

        “Amil,” the older man turned and took Lasdain’s hand when he offered it. “You have been a good friend to our family, I know they are safe under your watch.”

        “Lasdain, ye’ve come a long way from that skinny slip of a lad that got foisted off on Ahnna these many years ago.” He nodded, and let go the handclasp, “Do us proud lad, visit when ye can.”

        Amil joined his wife and the children on the porch of the house.

        : _Time, my dear, off to Osman’s and then to Toma’s with you_.:

        : _Yes, dear…_ : before he turned, he caught Ahnna’s eye and gave her a crisp salute.

        “I've told you one too many times, rookie, I ain't no officer.” But she smiled and returned the salute, “Gods speed old friend, write when you can.”

        With that, she turned and herded the children into the house, promising them fresh baked spice cake if they ate all their vegetables. Amil gave him a salute and went inside.

        To his surprise, Lasdain found Daphne kneeling, : _Get on my back_.:

        He hesitated a moment to put the pack on and then got on the Companion. She stood so smoothly he barely felt the pressure of the rise.

        : _Been a long time since I've ridden bare back_.:

        : _I will not let you fall_.:

        : _The thought never entered my mind, M’Lady_.: He took a moment to settle as comfortably as possible, then sent a thought for them to go.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Armory workers say farewell.

        As they approached the armory, the crowd of men and women surged forward, causing Daphne to stop.

        The sense of wellbeing Lasdain got from them was almost overwhelming.

        He raised his hands and they fell silent. “Friends, this is Daphne, who has Chosen me. I do not know why, but I’m sure the Heralds in Haven will help me learn.”

        One of the workers, Ullik, who was a little old man when Lasdain was a boy, stepped forward. He bowed to Daphne and then looked up to Lasdain.

        “Master Lasdain, tis a wonder we are seeing here. The lads and lasses,” he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at his co-workers, “asked me to tell ye, that ye go off with our love and appreciation. Ye’ve been a good master to us.”

        He was joined by a boy and girl he recognized as two that Æschin had promoted to Journeyman at Midsummer. Ryk the cooper’s son and Iris the healer’s daughter.

        Ullik pushed them forward, “Go on, neither our master nor the Companion will bite ye.”

        “Please, children speak.”

        “Master Lasdain, Ryk and me have been workin’ together, heard Mistress Æschin wondering what to get you for your birthday.” She pushed the boy forward and he handed a canvas wrapped bundle to Lasdain.

        “It’s just a practice piece we bin working on together Master Lasdain,” said Ryk, “But we thought ye might like it, as we’d heard ye talking fond of yer days wi’ the Guard.”

        Iris finished, “…and since you are leaving before your birthday….”

        “Thank you children,” inside the canvas he found (as he suspected from the shape and weight) a sword in an intricately tooled sheath. Before he looked at the blade, he felt around in his belt pouch and pulled out 2 silver coins. He tossed one to each of them “No blade is given between friends without a gift in return.”

        He unsheathed the blade. It was as long as his arm, blued steel save for the edge, three fingers wide at the crossguard and tapering to a wedge shaped point. The hilt was carved from walnut with leather cord laid into a spiral groove. The pommel was a plain bronze casting as was the crossguard. The weight and balance felt good to the hand.

        : _Talented youngsters, my love_.:

        : _Yes, Daphne, they are…:_ he sensed something else, : _Lifebonded, too, if I’m feeling right_.:

        He felt her attention turn away from him for a moment, : _I believe you are right, and they seem so at ease with each other_.:

        : _I’ll mention it to Æschin and the rest at dinner_.: he paused, : _We will make sure they have a proper wedding when ready_.:

        “This is magnificent,” he said as he sheathed the blade, “Just holding it makes me feel decades younger.”

        Ullik, whispered something to Ryk and Iris. They made their thank-yous and backed away, smiling, both looking at the bit of silver in their hand.

        “Ye will need this, too.” He handed up a belt dyed the same color blue as Daphne’s tack, which sported a silver buckle and tip. “When I caught wind of what the younglings were making for ye, thought ye’d want a belt in yer favorite color. From the description of M’Lady Daphne’s rig, looks like your tastes and hers are the same.”

        “Ullik,” he slipped the belt through the loops on the back of the sheath and hung it over his shoulders like a baldric, “you always know how to properly finish off a project. Take care old friend.”

        He reached down to clasp Ullik’s hand, held for a moment and then waved to the rest, “Off I go now. Dinner tonight with family, and then we will leave for Haven soon after sunrise.”

        “Keep making me proud.” He said to the assembled workers, and then asked Daphne to go on to Osman’s.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain gets back to town, cleans up, puts on a set of Grays his friends made, has a farewell dinner with family, friends and Herald Janko.

          Osman and his son Jellan were waiting for them in the stable yard.

          “Good evening M’Lady, you, too you old so and so.” Osman helped Lasdain get down. “Go with Jellan M’Lady, he’ll see you are well cared for and bedded down.”

          Daphne tossed her head, and gave Lasdain a nudge toward the inn across the way. She then snuffled Osman’s hair before walking beside Jellan into the stable.

          Osman stopped Lasdain long enough to take the pack from him. The sword belt went back over his shoulder. They walked in silence until the door into the inn.

          “Toma’s got the private room behind the fireplace set up for a little family dinner.” said Osman, “He and Lahla will join us, as well as my Ettel. He’s got you set up in one of the Heralds’ rooms off the private dining room. Let’s get your pack in there, then you get a wash up before dinner.”

          When they got to the bedroom, Lasdain was surprised to see a set of gray clothing laid out.

          “They may not be official Trainee gray, but we thought to send you off proper. Lahla, Ettel and the girls in the shop have been sewing all afternoon.”

          Lasdain was struck speechless for a moment, “I don’t know…”

          “Hush, you’re our friend, and we wanted to send you off right and proper. Now, to the wash room, and I’ll be back with my missus in two candlemarks.”

          The hot water felt good on his old joints, after he felt the water getting cool, Lasdain tried calling to his Companion: _Daphne, dear, you settled in for the evening?_ :

          He caught a glimpse of thoughts from a satisfied being enjoying sweet warm mash aplenty. : _I hope we get Carrol's Grove as part of our Circuit. Osman and Jellan are superb hosts. They seem to have an instinctive knowledge of how to treat a Companion and the stall is set up properly._ :

          : _I hope you aren't disappointed to learn that I’d rather not be doing a lot of riding, at my age.: he replied, :Though, I do hope to be visiting once in a while as we are only five days by horse from Haven_.:

: _Dearheart, that makes it two days by Companion_.: she sent a memory into his mind of just how fast a Companion could travel, when not in a hurry. : _You best be drying yourself off and getting dressed, the others will be here in a candlemark. By the way, those ‘Grays’ your friends made look quite good_.:  
  
          : _I will let them know that_.: He climbed out of the tub, pulled the stopper and dried off. He was amazed at how well the new clothes fit, as the last time Lahla had measured him was the mourning tunic and trews she made him when Neilla had died.

          As he was leaving the wash room, he noticed a note pinned to the inside of the door; “Leave your dirty clothes on the floor by the door, the night boy will launder and dry them. They’ll be ready in the morning. - Toma”

          He did so, along with the wet towels and then returned to the sleeping room. He resisted the impulse to don the sword belt with scabbard on it; left the sheathed sword leaning in the corner by the door, transferred the pouch from his old belt and strapped it on.

          “I cut quite a trim figure after all these years.” He said, admiring himself in the mirror on the back of the door.

          : _Save for that bit of potbelly straining your new belt_.: Daphne’s laugh echoed in his mind.

          : _Is part of a Companion’s job to skewer a trainee’s ego?_ : he laughed when he sensed her giggle, opened the door and walked into the private dining room.

          His friends and family were standing along the sides of the table, leaving him the seat at the head. He was happy to see that his sister Marin and her husband Donal were able to come.

          Marin swept him up in a firm embrace, which knocked the wind out of him by its fierceness. Donal just stood back and beamed.

          At Lasdain’s unspoken question, he said, “Alderman Toma sent a cart for us.”

          “Little sister, what is this, tears?” he tilted her face up with a hand under her chin, “It is only to Haven I’m going, not to the Havens.”

          “Chosen at your age, tis foolish and mad.”

          “Yes, it is at that.” He replied, smiling down at her, “But, let us sit and eat and make this a fond, until we meet again, shall we?”

          They sat at the table, and the door opened. Lasdain did not look up from speaking with his sister and Donal, as he expected the servers with their food and drink.

          “Trainee grays already, I like a man with some initiative.”

          Lasdain looked up, startled to see a Herald standing at the other end of the table. The man looked to be of an age with his niece and nephew.

          “Don’t look so surprised man, my Pelli told me her sister had finally Chosen.” The Herald said as he sat in the chair at the foot of the table, waving the rest of them down. “I was just over at White Hall, thought I drop by and see who Daphne finally Chose.”

          “It came as quite a surprise, Herald…?”

          “Janko, 4th son of Baron White Hall, or rather, of Baron White Hall the 4th, as my eldest brother is White Hall the 5th.”

          “M’Lord,” began both Osman and Toma…Janko waved them back into their seats.

          “No formality here, my good men, Herald is the only title I have.” He turned his attention to Lasdain, “Daphne has always been an, shall we say, ethereal and elusive creature. I think it will be interesting to see what she sees in you.”

  
          “Herald Janko, she has hinted I do have some Gift or other, Mindspeech at the least. I’m thinking a bit of Empathy, too” Lasdain replied, “I, too, will be interested to learn the fascination that Daphne has for me.”

          The servers came in with platters of roasted meat and vegetables, loafs of hot bread, tubs of butter and honey, and pitchers of ale. Everyone helped themselves and the activity around the table devolved into a typical, happy, noisy, family dinner.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain and Janko have a long conversation, the details of which are glossed over.

        Lasdain felt almost over full from the meal and a bit bruised from all the farewell hugs. Toma said he’d make sure to wake him at sunrise. Osman said that he and Jellan would have Daphne ready to go when he was.

        He had almost forgotten Herald Janko, and was a little startled to see him standing there after the others had taken their leave.

        Janko was holding three wine bottles and two glasses. “I know the sleeping rooms are too small for comfortable conversation, let’s go into the sitting room.”

        He led the way into a small room between the sleeping chambers. Lasdain sat where the Herald indicated. The room had small windows near the ceiling, but was not stuffy, as there was a slight breeze coming from vents in the floor.

        “I have checked. For some reason the Companions are keeping you a surprise from everyone save me. I suppose I have been told because my Companion is Daphne’s sister.” Janko sat across a low table from him, popped the cork and poured wine for the two of them. After they clinked glasses and took a taste, he continued. “The Companions are actually blocking me from reaching anyone else.”

        “I am as shocked as anyone by this Choosing, Herald Janko.” He tucked his chin into his chest for a moment, sighed, then looked straight into the Herald’s eyes, “However, I should think a Companion is never wrong?”

        “Never is too long a time to be sure, Trainee Lasdain.” Janko laughed, “I doubt not the Circle will have you in Whites by Mid-Winter.”

        “Pardon…!?”

        “Daphne’s holding something back, but I think that Rolan has a good idea of what you will mean to Valdemar.”  
  
        “Rolan?”  
  
        “The King’s Own’s Companion. He is Grove Born, a distinction you will learn about once we get you to the Collegium. It also seems that Rolan and the other Companions in Haven are creating an illusion so folks there do not know Daphne left.” Janko held out the bottle to refill Lasdain’s cup, “Tell me of your life here, and don’t worry over much if we go into the wee hours. Leaving after noon tomorrow will not hamper things.”

        Into the wee hours and the bottom of all three bottles of wine, Lasdain told Janko of his life in and out of Carrol’s Grove. Finally, as false dawn was tinging the sky outside, they stood, drained the last bit of wine as a toast to each other’s endurance and found their beds.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain, Janko and Companions start the journey to Haven
> 
> This chapter finished as of 27 JAN 19.

        : _Chosen, it’s a candlemark before High Noon, tis time to get up and have lunch_.:

        Lasdain responded, : _Lunch!? No early start then_.:

        : _As Janko told you early this morning, no rush today_.: He got a flash of Daphne being happy there was time for Jellan to fuss over her and her sister some more, : _I’m glad you take things in stride so well_.:

        : _That which we can change, we change, that which we cannot, we endure. A bit of my da’s viewpoint on life_.:

        : _Wise man_.:

        He felt her fading away, : _Enjoy a good lunch with your sister, I think Janko will want us on the road soon after we eat_.: The last impression he got was a couple of almost girlish giggles. 

        The servant had left a pitcher of hot water on the bureau. Lasdain poured it into the basin and had a quick wash-up. After drying, he donned the new set of gray clothing again.

        He set about re-packing everything and saw the clothes he’d left to be laundered in a neatly folded pile near his boots. Into the pack they went.

        One last look around the room, pack on shoulder and sword at belt, he went out to the main room of the inn.

        He saw Janko sitting at a table by the fireplace. The other tables had been moved back. Sitting at them were his closest kin and kith, who all smiled and waved, quiet greetings came as he passed them, hands reached out to be briefly held.

        Janko waved him into a seat across the table from him.

        “I have to say Lasdain, this is the warmest farewell I have seen for a newly Chosen in a very long time.” He pushed a steaming pitcher to Lasdain. “I think, if the Circle is amenable, Carrol’s Grove will get a Herald in residence. This would be a perfect retirement post.”

        Janko held up his hand to forestall the conversation, “Eat, time enough to talk over the next few days on the road.”

        During the meal, one or another of family, friends or townsfolk would take a seat for a few moments to press a little gift on Lasdain, speak a few words of appreciation, and take their leave. Lunch stretched to three candlemarks before Janko said they must leave.

        “Lasdain, I've not seen such devotion since Harvest Court at my father’s manor when I was a child.” He stood, as did Lasdain. “Your life has truly made a difference for these folk. I’m beginning to see the wisdom of Daphne’s choosing.”

        “The truth is, all I have ever tried to be is the man my mother and father hoped I would be.”

        Janko extended his hand, “You have done that well, I think.”

        Lasdain took it, “Shall we go?”

        As they stepped onto the porch overlooking the town square, Lasdain’s had to wipe his eyes. It seemed that the entire population of the town and the surrounding countryside was standing a respectful distance back from the Companions who were by the steps. He saw that they were fully ready to go, and that Osman had provided a mule for their baggage.

        From the front of the crowd, strode an unfamiliar figure, richly dressed and accompanied by two bodyguards.

        “You are Lasdain Artisson? He asked.

        “Yes, M’Lord?”

        “I am Pietron, newly elevated to Prime Mastership over the Armor Merchants’ Guild.” One of the guards handed him a pouch. “I had come to give this to you with the Guild’s compliments, and see I have cut the timing very close.”

        He took a heavy gold chain out of the pouch, from which depended an intricate medallion. “I have been reviewing the records, and it seems 2 decades in arrears that you should be formally recognized as a Guildmaster.”

        Lasdain stepped down to the street and bowed his head. Pietron put the chain around his neck. 

        The Prime Master raised Lasdain hand, clasped in his own and turned to the townsfolk. “Master Lasdain is now a Guildmaster, and Carroll’s Grove will be properly recognized by the Armor Merchants’ Guild for its excellence.”

        The crowd broke out into a raucous cheer. Lasdain looked over to Janko, who shrugged. Pietron let go his hand and stepped to the side by his guards.

        “Friends, friends,” Lasdain lent some of what he thought his Gifts could do to quiet them. “This is an unexpected honor and puts a cap on this stage of my life.”

        He turned to the Prime Master, “M’Lord Pietron, as I will have other duties, do you mind if I turn this jewel over to my niece and nephew who will now be running the armory, to hold in trust for me?”

        “Nay, that will be quite acceptable.” Pietron smiled when Lasdain motioned Æschin and Mikal forward. He made introductions and took the chain off his neck and held it out for them to take together. “Display this in the workers’ hall. It is they who bought this sign of success by their labor and devotion.”

        “Well said, Master Lasdain, again, I approve,” said Pietron. “I will take my leave of you. Mistress Æschin, Master Mikal, I should like to visit the Armory and tell your workers myself of this acknowledgement of Lasdain’s achievement.”

        He nodded to Lasdain and Janko, bowed to the Companions, who also seemed to curtsy in return. Then the little party was off to the Armory.

        Finally, three candlemarks after High Noon, they were mounted and ready to go. The crowd parted, the street being cleared, gently, by the Town Watch. 

        “Farewell my friends.”

        With a light thought, the Companions, with mule trailing behind, started the journey to Haven.

        Faint shouts of “Farewell,” “Safe journey,” “Make us proud,” and other such reached Lasdain’s ears and faded away only when they got beyond the town’s gate posts.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain and Janko ride half a day to the House of healing a bit north of Carroll's Grove.

        They rode in relative silence until he and Janko crested the hills a candlemark north of town. They stopped as Lasdain turned for a last view of his home of all but a little over 4 years of his life thus far.

        “Next Mid Spring will mark a little over 45 years since I last left Carroll’s Grove, not knowing when, or if, I would return.” He sighed, turning to the younger man next to him, “Daphne has not said, but it is, If, isn't it Herald Janko?”

        : _Dearheart_ …:

        : _I need to hear it from him, Daphne, much as I love and trust you, I need to hear it said_.:

        Janko got a very serious look about him, “Yes, Lasdain, it is If. Valdemar is at peace right now, as are our neighbors. However, our lives, as Heralds, are no longer our own.”

        “Thank you, that is as I thought.” He slapped his thigh a few times, “But, it makes it even more mysterious, my being Chosen.”

        “That it does,” Janko replied, “Shall we away?”

        Lasdain felt a little jolt as the town was hidden from view as he and Janko rode down the far slope of the hills.

        Lasdain and Janko made small talk as Daphne and Pelli walked side by side along the road out of Carroll’s Grove and on to Lasdain’s new life.

        By and by they came to Ælgar’s Hearth.

        “Lasdain,” asked Janko, “do you mind if we stop at the House of Healing here for the night? I think half a day’s ride is enough for today.”

        “I’ll admit, that while Daphne is charming mental company,” replied Lasdain, “this saddle is not a comfortable seat just yet, and it looks as though full dark is creeping up on us anyway.”

        They passed through the village and came to the courtyard of a low brick building. Several men and women were standing on the walkway in front.

        “Lasdain, Herald Janko,” called one of the women, “welcome to you.”

        Lasdain replied, “Muran, Jen, it is so good to see you two. This is…my Companion, Daphne.” He patted the top of her head, “Janko’s Companion is her sister, Pelli,” indicating the other Companion.

        “Chosen…!?” both Jen and Muran exclaimed.

        “I don’t know why either.” He replied.

        Janko spoke up, “Honorable Jen, Healer Muran, if we could impose on you and yours for the night?”

        Muran spoke, “Damn, of course Janko, no need to be so damn formal. We were just so surprised that such a stick in the mud as Lasdain was Chosen, thought he’d never leave Carroll’s Grove, save to come here, ever again.”  
  
        All had a good laugh at that.

        After they had dismounted and the hostler had led the Companions away, Lasdain spoke, “Jen, Muran, I have words to tell you.”

        They looked at him, like hawks sighting prey.

        “It is, I hope, good news.”

        Lasdain laid his hands on Jen's and Muran’s shoulder, holding them back while the others went inside.

        He used the pressure of his hands to draw them into an embrace. Quietly, he told them, “Ryk and Iris are Lifebonded. I have asked Æschin and Mikal to see them properly wed and dowered when the time come.”

        Lasdain held them for a few moments, “They are good workers, and I see much of Neilla and myself in them.”

        He broke the embrace and showed them the sword and sheath. He voiced his thoughts that Iris and Mikal would be of great, lifelong use to the Armory if they chose to do so.

        They went into the building with Jen leading the way and Muran cradling his arm.

        “You know Old Stick,” she said, “this Choosing is a great, unexpected thing.”

        “I know dear, your cousin would have had Daphne still under examination for mental fitness.”

        “Neilla was one for looking to what lay under the workings of things.” Muran gave him a slightly sad smile, “but, I think she would be happy for you, as are we.”

        “We have a good supper laid out for you,” said Jen, and at Lasdain’s look of surprise, “Toma sent a message ahead via a carrier bird.”

        When they entered the dining hall, a hush fell over those already seated. Lasdain felt a bit self-conscious as they watched him walk to and take a seat at the High Table at the front of the hall.

        “Turn to your food and drink,” Jen said to the crowd, and they complied. He addressed Lasdain, “It is not every day they see a Herald and a Chosen.”

        “No worries,” Lasdain replied, “I’d stare, too.”

        They turned to the food, plain fare, but plentiful.

        After near a candlemark, Lasdain pushed back and said, “I surrender. I am stuffed near bursting.”

        He had not noticed how hungry he was until he started eating.

        : _Eating like that is sometimes a result of one’s Gifts bursting to the surface_.: The voice was masculine, Janko? : _Yes, I too, have the Gift of Mindspeech_.:

        : _It is still a bit disconcerting_.: noticing that Jen and Muran were looking at him quizzically. “Herald Janko and I were exchanging thoughts.”

        They nodded and smiled.

        “Tis likely this has been a long, tiring day for you, Lasdain,” said Jen. “I’ll have one of the students show you and Herald Janko to your room. Rest assured that your Companions are well cared for.”

        Lasdain looked to Janko, who nodded, “Thank you kindly, it has been a wearing day.”

        A tall, vaguely familiar, lad led them to their quarters for the evening.

        Lasdain found himself abed and asleep before he realized he was ready.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain, Janko, and all, make their way from Ælgar's hearth to the Buried Axe Inn along the Exile's Road, finding one of Lasdain's old Guard companions as the innkeeper.

        : _The sun has cracked the horizon Lasdain_.: Daphne’s ' _voice_ ’ roused him out of the tail end of an unremembered dream.

        : _Thank you Daphne, getting up_.: he saw that Janko appeared to be having a similar exchange with Pelli.

        The Herald saw he was up and waved as he rolled out of bed. “Better than a cockerel for getting you up at dawn.”

        “I had Neilla, those many years,” Lasdain rubbed his head, “I never thought I’d leave her, even with her three years beneath the sod. The wine really was not much of a comfort.”

        They dressed in silence, and got what little had been unpacked, stowed again.

        A knock sounded on the door, “Herald Janko, Master Lasdain?”  
  
        “Come in,” said Janko.

        The door opened, a young lad stood there, “Sair Jen asked me to tell you breakfast is laid out and to see if you needed anything before breaking the night’s fast?”

        “Just a stop in the necessaries and a quick wash lad.” Replied Lasdain. “We know the way, let Sair Jen and Healer Muran know we’ll be along shortly.”

        The almost familiar lad knuckled his forehead, smiled and sprinted away.

        “I do not think I was ever that energetic at that age.” Lasdain said as he massaged a knee gone stiff after the day’s ride.

        Janko laughed, “Yes, you were, ‘twas long ago, far away and memory doesn't serve.” He continued, “Might want to ask Muran to help that knee before we leave.”

        Lasdain grinned a bit sheepishly, “Actually, was going to throw myself on her mercy, and ask for some horse liniment, too.”

        A few minutes later, they arrived in the dining room. Lasdain stood at the door for a moment, savoring the low voices and clink of crockery.

        He joined Janko at the high table with Jen and Muran. He smiled at the stack of griddle cakes and bacon on the plate before him. Beneath their scent, the aroma of black t’cha rose from a mug by the plate.

        “Muran, I hate to ask…”

        “But your old joints are stiffer than you thought.” She smiled, “Tuck that food and drink away, Old Stick, and we’ll see about getting you a bit unbent before you leave.”

        They laughed, ate and when he pushed away, Lasdain felt full, but not overly so. From the way his aches were easing, he suspected Muran had put something in the t’cha.

        “Sit there a moment,” Muran commanded. She knelt by the side of his chair and pulled his pant leg up a little so she could touch his bare shin with her hand.

        He marveled as this woman, who he had dandled on his knee when she was an infant, sent a warm that he felt in both knees and hips.

        “ _It is always amazing_ ,” he thought, “ _that those you knew as children, grow up_.”

        He helped her to her feet and kissed her forehead, “Thank you child.”  
  
        She made a dismissive noise, “Child is it?”

        “I am a quarter century your senior, my dear.” He smiled, “Leave an old man to his fancies.”

        She drew him to his feet and hugged him fiercely, “Oh dear cousin, you are a wonder of the world, though you know it not. Neilla told me so when she was afraid of leaving you during her last days.”

        He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, “She was my World, Dearheart, and we were so fortunate that you were able to help ease her pain.”

        They held each other a moment longer.

        Lasdain saw that he and his younger cousin were alone in the dining room save for the scullery boys cleaning the tables.

        “I suppose Janko is waiting and ready to go.”

        “I suppose he is,” she replied, “I had Kell tuck a couple bottles of liniment into your saddle bags.”

        “Kell…?”

        “Kell is Tellan’s boy, and is my chief apprentice. He is almost ready to test for Journeyman.” Muran replied, “I thought it only fair, I got your senior blacksmith’s son, while you got my daughter.”

        “Ah, that is why the lad who showed us to our room last night and saw to us this morning looked familiar.” Lasdain nodded in agreement, “Well, shall we go out and not keep my escort waiting?”

        They left the hall. Janko, Daphne, Pelli and Hans the mule were waiting, ready to go.

        Lasdain embraced Muran one more time, Jen, also.

        After he and Janko mounted, “In under a candlemark I will be further away from Carroll’s Grove than any time in the past 40 some years.”

        “Farewell Lasdain, know that the best wishes of Kin and Kith ride with you.” Said Jen.

        He sat straight in the saddle and saluted them in his best parade field manner, grinning broadly all the while. “Farewell to you, too, and may That Which Is Good smile on us all.”

        Pelli, Daphne, with Hans trotting along behind, not on a lead, began the day’s journey north to the Exile’s Road.

        Lasdain sent an inquiry to Daphne.

        : _Hans has decided that we are his equals_ ,: she replied, : _and so, he will travel with us, without needing to be tethered. He is the most intelligent non-Companion in an equine shape I have ever met._ :

        The day was, again, uneventful. He and Janko filled the hours with silence and small talk.

        Around Noon, the little party came to the Exile’s Road, paused to eat the food that Kell had packed for them while the Companions and Hans grazed on the verge, and turned east toward Haven.  
  
        Again, the time was filled with small talk that left Lasdain satisfied, but not fulfilled.

        Right about dusk, he and Janko reined in before a brick structure. This one was, by its appearance, an inn. The sign above the front door showed an axe half buried in the ground.

        Stable boys came out of the dusk to take charge of their Companions as he and Janko went to the main building.

        The common room was not crowded. Lasdain thought he recognized the bar keep, so he tugged Janko in that direction.

        The scarred man behind the bar peered at him in a short sighted manner…”Gods Bless, if it hain’t Corporal Lasdain! Ye look a bit worse for the years lad.”

        The old soldier shouted over his shoulder, “Rihanna! Come forward, one of me old mates is here!”

        “Good Gods above, Anton Bellmaker!” Lasdain reached his hand to clasp the other man’s, “How in the Nine Ways did you survive!?”

        “Too cussed stubborn to die.”

        They laughed.

        “I see you wear Trainee Grays, or close to it,” said Anton, “What gives?”

        The explanation was interrupted by the arrival of a woman who appeared to be a soldier of some experience.

        Anton introduced her, “This is my wife Rihanna. We served together about 10 years after you went home.”

        Lasdain bowed to the woman, and introduced Janko.

        Rihanna told them of rooms the inn had for Heralds, and those traveling with Heralds.

        After a candlemark long supper where Lasdain told his tale to his old comrade, he and Janko went to bed.

        Anton and Rihanna promised all would be ready a little after sunrise.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain, Janko, receive a surprise over breakfast.

     Lasdain fell out of bed as a bugle rang out, old instincts reacting to the call for the company morning assembly. He scrabbled around looking for his boots before remembering he was sleeping at an inn, on his way to Haven.

     “Good Gods, I’m going to injure Anton for this.” He said to no one in particular.

     : _Just his way of welcoming you back into Service, Dearheart, he means well, in his heart_.: Daphne’s voice was a soothing presence. : _If it will make you feel any better, Janko also tumbled from his bed_.:

     : _It really doesn't, but relay to him what you told me_.: He replied, : _It would be bad manners to kill our host over breakfast_.:

     : _Will do, Dear_.: he caught a bit of amusement from Daphne and her sister, : _He sends back that it took him a moment to gather his wits, and he promises not to hurt Anton_.:

     A quarter candlemark later, he and Janko entered the common room to find a table piled high with breakfast. Both Anton and Rihanna were dressed in their old Guard uniforms, as were their 7 servants.

     The cook and his 3 helpers stood at the kitchen door, likewise dressed. Lasdain’s mood broke and he smiled.

     The vignette held until the hostler and her 4 helpers came in, also in Guard uniform.

     “Beggin’ your pardon Herald Janko,” Anton bowed and then stepped forward.

     He saluted Lasdain, “Retired Sergeant Anton Bellmaker, his second, Corporal Rihanna Myrinsdottir and our fellow veterans would like to present our compliments and best wishes to an old comrade, Corporal Lasdain Artisson, as he journeys to take up Service again as a Trainee Herald of Valdemar.”

     Most of a candlemark was spent as everyone save Rihanna stepped forward to salute Lasdain, shake his hand, introduce themselves and give a bit of their Guard history. She stepped forward as the rest assembled behind her and Anton.

     “Anton thought you’d like a proper Guard sendoff,” Rihanna said as she broke discipline and hugged Lasdain and whispered, “He gets these ideas, have to give in sometimes so he thinks he’s in charge.”

     She winked as she stepped back and saluted.

     “Well, this is such an unexpected way to start the day.” He said after all introductions were made. “I assure you, while I am puzzled why the Companion Chose me, I shall do my best to do my duty for King and People.”  
  
     Anton clenched a fist over his heart, and thrust it in the air. All those in the room yelled, “Huzzah!” This was repeated 7 times.

     Lasdain was touched, a Seven Round was normally reserved for a favored Battle commander, not a lowly ex-corporal who would usually deserve one round.

     “Friends, comrades…” his voice faltered.

     Anton placed a hand on Lasdain’s shoulder and led him to the chair at the head of the table by the fireplace, signaled for Janko and those who were ex-sergeants and corporals to their places. The other fourteen stood at the other table.

     “Charge your mugs with ale,” he said. When all had done so, he raised his, “Here’s to Lasdain, former Guardsman, who turned to an honest trade, and helped make things better for Guardsmen in a tussle. May the Gods smile on his future work as a Herald of Valdemar.”

     All those in uniform, including Janko, lifted their mugs, “So say we all!”

     Lasdain was barely able to keep the tightness in his throat from choking off his words, he rose to his feet and saluted them in return with his mug. “Friends, comrades, I feel years younger now and renew my Oath as a Guardsman before you, to lend all my strength to do my duty, and give my life if needed to safeguard Valdemar and her People.”

     Another “Huzzah!” broke out.

     He sat down, “Now, let us be about this good food prepared by Sergeant Yellin and his kitchen crew.”

     It was a noisy, sometimes sloppy, meal as laughter sent bits of food spewing into the air, reminding Lasdain so much of the comradery he had found back in the days of his young manhood.

     As the light through the windows threw shadows indicating mid-morning, Janko caught Lasdain’s attention, raised an eyebrow and tilted his head towards the door.

     Lasdain nodded and then rapped his knife against his mug and called for quiet.

     He stood and all present looked to him. “Friends, Herald Janko and I are truly grateful for your hospitality, but the shadows are saying ‘tis mid-morning, get on your way’.”

     He raised his mug, and everyone stood, “Let us drink to absent comrades, and the hope we will one day meet again.”

     “Hear, hear,” they all spoke and drank deep.

     “Trainee Lasdain,” ex-Sergeant Shavonne, the hostler, spoke, “give my lads and me a quarter candlemark to get your Companions and mule ready to go.”

     “Thank you Sergeant, take half a candlemark, that will give Janko and me time to make sure we've fully packed.”

     “Very Good,” she saluted and herded her helpers out the door.

     Yellin set his kitchen helpers and the other servants about clearing the common room. He approached Lasdain and Janko, hand outstretched. They both shook it in turn.  
  
     “Never in me life, thought I to see an old guard dog called from his bed by the hearth to protect the flock.” He gave a solemn nod with a tight lipped smile, “Anton has spoke well of ye these past years. If you’ll indulge me, took studies and thought to be a priest as a boy, would like to give ye a blessing?”

     “Please Yellin,” replied Lasdain, “I can use all the help that is offered.”

     Yellin placed his right hand over Lasdain’s heart and placed his left hand on his right shoulder.

     Looking Lasdain straight in the eye, “Oh Nameless One who moves in all Life, standing before ye in all our mannish strength and weakness, look on our efforts, see that we try our best. Look kindly on our brother, Lasdain, as he treads a new road in life, that he might be a shield to those who need his strong arm and heart.”

     The old sergeant embraced Lasdain and said, “Bless ye man, do us proud.”

     Lasdain felt a warm energy surround he and Yellin, which gave him goosebumps.

     : _I think this Sergeant Yellin is a priest, whether he completed his studies or not_.: Daphne spoke. : _Tell him thank you from me_.:

     Lasdain stepped back, his hand still on Yellin’s forearm. “Daphne, my Companion asks me to tell you her thanks. She senses that the Holy upon which you call does smile on you.”

     : _Well put Dearheart_.:  
  
     “Ah, that does an old heart good, knowing her Ladyship approves.” He replied, “I have long believed the Companions are special beyond understanding and that they had a Bond with their Chosen that included being able to hear each other.”

     : _When you are ready, ask Yellin to come out with you_.:

     : _Will do my dear_.: he looked at the older man, “Yellin, when Janko and I are leaving, please come out. I think Daphne wants to meet you.”

     Yellin blushed and looked like a young lad caught trying to kiss his school yard sweetheart. “I’d, I’d, be honored.”

     Lasdain patted him on the shoulder, “Be ready in about a quarter candlemark, I think Janko got us packed, just want to use the necessary and double check.”

     Yellin went into the kitchen  


 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain, Janko and all ride to a Way Station, maintained by the citizens of Runefork and Hall, a little over 24 miles from the Inn. The way station is near a side branch off the Exile's Road that lead to Runefork. Hall is a few miles ahead.

        Lasdain and Janko stood together by Daphne, Pelli and Hans.

        Lasdain watched in delight as his Companion seemed to be caressing Yellin with her cheek. The expression on his face was beatific as he reached out to hug her neck.

        : _This is a good man, Dearheart_.: Daphne beamed to him, : _I think an endowment to build a shrine for the Nameless One he worships would be in order_.:

        : _I did not know Companions bothered themselves with human religious beliefs_.:

        : _We do, when they add to the general Good_.:

        : _I will write Æschin and Mikal to make it so_.: he replied, : _I think it should come without any names attached._ ”

        : _I think so, too_.” Daphne relied, : _Coming from someone who remains nameless, appearing as a Gift of the Nameless One, good thought_.:

        She snuffled the cook’s hair one last time and he let go of her neck like he understood she was saying goodbye. Yellin bowed deeply before her.

        “My Lady Daphne,” he said, “It has been a wonder and pleasure.” Yellin raised his hand to caress her muzzle, “May the Nameless One smile on the efforts of you and your Kin as a guide and aid to the Heralds.”

        He then bowed again and stepped back to join the others.

        Anton and Rihanna stepped forward, saluted Lasdain, Janko, the Companions, even Hans.

        Anton spoke, “On behalf of all of us, Lasdain, we are proud of you.”

       “Do for the Heralds what you did for the Guard, and Valdemar will be well.” Said Rihanna.

        They saluted, held it while the others behind them also saluted.

        Lasdain returned the salute and embraced his old comrades while Janko mounted Pelli. He mounted Daphne.

        “Friends, comrades, my heart is too full. I pledge to you I will do my best for King and People.”

        With a final wave of his hand, Lasdain followed Janko, with Hans behind him.

        Another easy day of riding, filled by more small talk and silences.

        Late in the afternoon, Janko led them down a clearly marked trail, going north from the main road. After half a candlemark they came to a tidy little cottage with a lean-to along one side.

        Lasdain noted a small stream flowing from a gentle slope above the cottage.

        “Herald’s waystation,” explained Janko, “We’ll stay here for the night.”

        They dismounted and unburdened the Companions and Hans.

         As they cared for the four footed ones, Lasdain mentioned, “I am glad we are taking a relatively easy pace. These aging bones and joints really appreciate it.”

         “It’s not my place to be a hard task master,” Janko replied, “It is, according to Pelli and her sister, my job to get you to Haven in one, fairly pain free, piece.”

         The two men laughed, at which, Hans bared his teeth and bellowed at them. Lasdain patted the mule on his near shoulder, “Don’t worry old son, we’re not laughing at you. Just grateful that M’Lady Daphne and her sister are taking it easy in me.”

         Hans seemed to understand and settled down, leaning into the curry comb.

        Lasdain felt a sense of pride and gratitude for his recognition from the Companions.

        After making sure the Companions and mule had hay, grain and water for the night, Herald and newly Chosen lugged their packs into the structure.

        Lasdain paused just inside the doorway. The small structure was clean, well-lit once Janko opened the shutters and seemed well cared for.

         Seeing his appraising look, Janko said; “This way station is cared for by the citizens of Runefork and Hall. It’s halfway between the 2 villages. It is a bit more like a little inn for comfort, as it lies along a main route.”

         “Since we have some leisure,” Lasdain said, “I’ll make warm mash for Daphne, Pelli and Hans, then cook for us.”

         “You cook, too?” asked Janko.

         “Well,” Lasdain replied, “When your wife is a brilliant Artificer, and not too much a home body, you learn.”

         After he had the mash ready and served, Lasdain rummaged in the stores. He found a small ham, dried vegetables and tubers, cooking a hearty soup from them. He plunked down 2 bowls of this, along with a plate of hard biscuits and slices from a small wheel of cheese on the table.

         Janko produced a bottle of wine from his baggage, along with 2 mugs from the cupboard. The Herald filled both mugs, raised his in salute, “Another good day Lasdain.”

         Lasdain returned the tip and the two men fell to eating. Several bowls of soup later, they pushed back, fully sated.

         “I think that is as good, or better, than any meal I've had at the Collegium dining hall.” Janko raised his mug to Lasdain, who returned the gesture.

         “Neilla and I had some lean years, learned to make do with what we could afford.”

         The two men set about cleaning up the supper dishes, pot and other items. They checked on the Companions and mule, then turned in, to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey Day 4: One more day at an easy pace for 24 miles (86 total). They stay at a Guard station just past the town of Hall.

This chapter is still in process of being completed.

They have still seen no other Heralds, which Janko finds very strange. Pelli only answers his query with : _You probably know why_.:

The senior sergeant of the post is a Guardsman with whom Lasdain served. He joined the squad 2 years after Lasdain. Pawl Ingelsson was one of his tent mates (squads were 2 teams of 6 men [2 tents], squad sergeant and corporal shared a 4-man tent).

Janko gets an idea of why Lasdain’s Armory has such a good reputation when Pawl shows off a shipment of spears and long knives the post received that day. Janko sees that the fit and finish of each one looks like it was custom made for a high paying customer. Lasdain waves off the praise, saying that it cost his people little extra to make something well each time. A good weapon is better at keeping the wielder alive.

Pawl, who limped from old wounds in both legs, was looking forward to making his 40 and retiring in 2 years.

 

        : _The Sun once again hangs above the world Dearheart_.: Daphne’s voice in his head brought Lasdain to full wakefulness.

        He rolled out of the bed box, stood up and walked to the hearth. He added small pieces of wood to the banked coals to get the fire built up for cooking.

        As Lasdain did that, Janko roused and went outside to give the Companions and Hans a measure of grain and water for their breakfast.

        By the time the Herald was done, Lasdain had t’cha, hearth cakes and a hash of dried meat, onions and tubers made up. The two men ate their fill, then cleaned up the inside of the waystation.

        “Our goal for today is a Guard Post along the Exile’s Road just outside of Hall.” Said Janko, “I think, with the way you have been riding, we can make that just fine.”

        “Well, I am here to follow your lead Herald Janko,” replied Lasdain, “I understand you, Pelli and Daphne have been solicitous of my old bones.”

        Janko laughed, as did the Companions in Lasdain’s thoughts.

        Janko mounted his Companion, after making sure Hans was properly loaded. “Shall we away then?”

        “Lead on,” Lasdain replied, “This poor benighted Chosen is at your mercy.”

        Both men had a good laugh at that.

        They rode down the trail to the main road and headed east.

        Again, Janko deflected most of Lasdain’s questions, forcing their conversation into small talk.

        Janko asked Pelli why they had seen no other Heralds.

        She replied, : _Look within, I think you know why_.:

        A little before sunset, they came to a half-timbered structure. A sign above the gate identified it as a Valdemaran Guard Post.

        “Herald Janko, you waste of perfect breathing air, how in the Nine Hells are ye!” a shape in a sergeant's tunic leapt down from the walkway over the compound gateway. “Good gods man, ye are a sight to make the eyes sore.”

        Janko threw himself off Pelli’s back and tackled the Guardsman.

        Lasdain watched in astonishment as the two men rolled around in a free form wrestling match, the like he’d not seen since his boyhood. He refrained from interfering as Daphne and Pelli seemed amused rather than worried.

        After a few minutes, they stopped, stood and embraced each other fondly.

        “Nik, you have to meet our newest Chosen.” Janko tugged the other man to stand by Daphne, “Get down Lasdain, and meet my closest childhood friend.”

        Lasdain dismounted, warily and stood so Daphne had his back.

        “Lasdain Artisson, newly Chosen by Daphne, be pleased to meet my childhood friend Nik Damison. Janko was positively beaming, “Nik, be pleased to meet Master Lasdain Artisson, owner of the Armory of Carroll’s Grove.”

        Lasdain got the story over the next several minutes that Nik was the son of the White Hall swineherd and had been Janko’s bosom buddy almost since the two of them could walk for themselves. He also learned that Janko had convinced his father to let Nik enlist in the Guard.

        Nik was impressed to meet Lasdain, made several complimentary comments about the quality of Armory arms, armor and equipment, then suggested they repair to the post office and see the duty sergeant.

        “I’ll leave ye to do what’s needed. Senior sergeant is a good sort.” said Nik, “He’ll get ye in with the officers.”

        Janko and the soldier embraced again, Lasdain shook his hand.

        Nik called into the office, “Lead Sergeant, Herald and Chosen here.”

        Nik saluted them and then ran back to the wall around the Guard post.

        Lasdain turned his attention to the office doorway. The figure that loomed up in his vision…his heart leapt into his throat.

        “Pawl!? Pawl Ingelsson!?” His mind was a whirl.

        The large, older man peered at the gray clad man. “Well, I will be buggered, if it hain’t Corporal Lasdain.”


	14. Chapter - Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for further days ahead.

Summary of where we are going...

Day 5, they stay with a retired Herald, Receld Hawker, whose Companion Ottar meets them at the gate to the yard in front of Ottar's cottage. Ottar had called out to Pelli, having recognized her mind touch. His cottage is a little off the road, about 36 miles from the Guard Post (Janko figured they were doing well enough to push harder one day.) Hans the mule is happy to find out he gets to stay at Ottar's. Ottar's life companion Den (a minstrel) has a mare who takes a shine to Hans.

  
Day 6 is only 12 miles to the gates of Haven. They are met a mile or so out of Haven by several unsaddled Companions who screen Daphne, Pelli and their riders until a side gate in the Palace wall is reached. Rolan is there to take charge of the Companions. Talia and Lyra are there to take charge of Lasdain and Janko. The little party walks to a side entrance into the Palace itself and end up in a small garden off the King's study, Kris is King. Among the folks in the garden is Elspeth, now a semi-retired Adept.

  
2nd chapter of Day 6 finds Lasdain in charge of the Dean, talking over his life, what the Dean plans to do with him...


End file.
